S.C.P.D.
S''.C.P.D. is a live-action TV series airing on the CW set before Oliver Queen returns to Star City after being away from the United States after a violent terrorist attack at an oil rig. Cast Starring Cast * J.K Simmons as ''Lieutenant Quentin Lance * Blake Lively as A.D.A Laurel Lance/Black Canary * Erik King as Sgt. John Diggle '' * Damon Gupton as ''Det. Lucas Hilton '' * Richard Brooks as ''Det. Frank Pike * Juliana Harkavy as Det. Dinah Drake * Michael B. Jordan as Walter Steele Jr. * Dacre Montgomery as Detective Roy Harper * Seth Gabel as Cecil Adams/The Count * Shemar Moore as Ricardo Diaz Jr. /Richard Dragon Recurring Cast * Carly Pope as Susan Williams '' * Michael Douglas as ''Frank Bertinelli * Kaley Cucco as Sara Lance/The White Canary * Sydelle Noel as Special Agent-in-Charge Samanda Watson '' * Chloe Bennett as ''Thea Queen * James Remar as Eddie Feyers * Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen * Sean Blakemore as Walter Steele * Mike Vogel as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow '' Special Guest Stars * Luke Evans as ''Rip Hunter '' * Tyrese Gibson as ''James Olsen/Guardian * Alexander Siddig as Ra's al Ghul * Christopher Walken as'' Director Smith'' * Luke Pasqualino as Cisco Ramon / Vibe * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash * Matt Bomer as Clark Kent/Superman '' * Idris Elba as ''J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter '' * Ben McKenzie as ''Jim Corrigan/Specter '' Synopsis Season One Before Oliver Queen returns to Star City to become a vigilante, his city was protected by the Star City Police Department. The top members as Quentin 'Larry' Lance, the Lieutenant, Walter Steele Jr. the technologist, Roy Harper the anti-social and rude police detective, Dinah Drake the no-nonsense detective under the Major Crimes unit; Frank Pike, Drake's doughnut-loving, hard-headed partner; Lucas Hilton, and John Diggle the calm and disciplined sergeant who was formerly a Master Sergeant in the United States Army. When Richard Dragon attempts to retake the city for himself, Lance assembles a team consisting of Drake, Pike, Hilton, Harper, and Diggle to investigate the Dragon. Season Two After the defeat of Ricardo Diaz Jr. and the Longbow Hunters at the end of Season One, the S.C.P.D. are stronger as a unit than ever. Lieutenant Lance's team of Roy Harper, Dinah Drake, Frank Pike, Walter Steele Jr., and John Diggle have not worked together since Diaz's arrest, and have been reluctant to due to the death of Lucas Hilton. The team reassembles when a serial killer declared by the press to be the "Star City Slayer" appears and starts murdering children one by one. Season Three Following the events of Stanley Dover the coroner being revealed as the Star City Slayer, the S.C.P.D. struggles to regain the trust of the public and the newly-elected mayor Jessica Dansforth. Lance and his team (Dinah Drake, Frank Pike, John Diggle, Walter Steele Jr., and the recovering Roy Harper) are forced to clash with various costumed villains, who have emerged because of Peter Yorke going around killing criminals beforehand which makes Lance blame him for making the city dangerous. Lance struggles with the loss of his rank as lieutenant and Diggle becomes suspicious of Dinah upon learning she is Laurel Lance and Sara Lance's biological mother even though those three are young women. Roy is struggling to recover from his heroin addiction with support from Thea Queen. The team's skills are put to the ultimate test when Werner Zytle,"The Count", attempts to use his influence to help "rebuild" the city in his image. Season Four The team, excluding Dinah, works together when a man calling himself "Green Arrow" appears on the streets and starts brutalizing criminals with bows and arrows. The Lances, Roy, and Walter Jr. get involved with Oliver Queen, who returns after being allegedly shipwrecked on Lian Yu. Oliver is reunited with his mother, Moira Queen, his sister, Thea Queen, and his friend, Tommy Merlyn (Robert Buckley). Oliver rekindles his relationships, he is revealed to be Green Arrow. Diggle learns Oliver is the Green Arrow and seeks to bring him down only for the two of them to be forced to work together when they uncover Malcolm Merlyn's conspiracy to destroy "The Glades", a poorer section of the city that has become overridden with crime. Season Five Now accepting the Green Arrow as an ally, the S.C.P.D. and the Emerald Archer work to bring down criminal Damian Dark, who is released from prison due to a deal he has made to the federal government. At the same time, they must deal with the arrival of a new villain called Death Dealer, who is seeking to create a coalition of uniting all of Star City's criminal organizations and street gangs under his leadership. Episodes Season 1 1.'"Welcome to Star City (Part-One)"-'In the present day, Oliver Queen is a masked vigilante known as the Green Arrow assisting Superman, J'onn J'onzz, Cisco Ramon, and the Flash gainst John Deegan, who has a book to alter reality that was given to him by a monitor named Mar Novu. Oliver shoots the book with an arrow enhanced by Novu. Deegan reverts back to himself, though heavily disfigured, and reality is restored except that Oliver comes back to the time where he was a wild socialite. Oliver's behavior so shamed his mother Moira that he is relegated to clerical work on an oil rig in the Pacific. Naturally, Oliver turns the rig into a hub for his parties. At one such party, a helicopter meant to be carrying a famous rock star was commandeered by oil-thieving terrorists, who soon took over the rig. Against the warnings of his friend Tommy Merlyn, Oliver recklessly faced the terrorist leader armed with only a bow and arrow, courtesy of his father's to this point fruitless training. The terrorists were armed with a detonator to a battery of explosives, including some which they had strapped to Oliver's girlfriend Sara Lance. Oliver managed to shoot the detonator out of the terrorist's hand, but it bounced and activated, blowing up half the rig, and killing Lieutenant Quentin Lance's daughter Sara, who has been having an affair with Oliver behind her sister Laurel's back. Fortunately for Oliver, his life was saved by Tommy - but his friend had taken the brunt of the blast, and is very badly burned. After this, Oliver washes up on the shore of a deserted island, and is forced to survive with only his bow and arrow. Quentin Lance becomes devastated by this upon welcoming John Diggle, a veteran police detective from Miami and former Master-Sergeant of the U.S Special Forces. Diggle is paired with Frank Pike and Dinah Drake. When Nicholas Kotero, nicknamed by the press as Lover Boy, is murdering people. Diggle tags alone with Drake and Pike to stop them. However, Dover escapes due to Drake and Diggle's arguing forcing Pike to pick up the case by himself while Quentin is consumed by grief. 2.'"Welcome to Star City (Part-Two)"-'Members of the SCPD receive threatening notes and discover a similar note at the murder scene of a councilman named Kullens. Tracking a drug used to immobilize the victim, they discover Kotero's hiding place. He cuts Dinah's throat while Diggle to call an ambulance in time to save her. Nicholas confronts Quentin and Laurel at their apartment, claiming to be the only one who truly understands them due to their losses. While Laurel distracts Nicholas Quentin subdues him and he is sent to Slabside prison. Drake and Diggle decide to set aside their differences. In flashbacks, Laurel broaches the topic of her and Oliver getting a place of their own, citing that they had been dating even longer than their friends, Ray and Jean, who were already moving in together. Oliver initially agreed, but later panics and tries to run away from the responsibility. He impulsively begins cheating on Laurel with Sara while Laurel remains unaware of this. Laurel hopes to someday become "Mrs. Laurel Queen". While Sara is visiting from college, she tried to talk to Laurel about the possibility that Oliver might not be ready to settle down, given his reputation. Angered, Laurel refuses to listen and the two gets into a heated argument. Sara then leaves for Oliver's party. 3.'"The Dragon"-'Pike, Drake, Hilton, and Diggle are sent by Lance to investigate the Glades, due to rumors circulating that Richard Dragon has based his operations there. Richard Dragon is the leader is the leader of Star City’s underground fighting circuit. Dragon has an extensive martial arts background winning numerous tournaments and popular competitions, the only reason he is not a pro is because of his extensive criminal history and being the tied to several unsolved murders. (His extensive criminal record and martial arts background will be a better explanation for his skills later.). Lance wants to make changes by going after Dragon as he is using his fighting circuit as a recruitment center. Diggle goes undercover in the fighting circuit and beats the recruits, as the top contender gets to face Dragon who is his league's undisputed champion. Diggle faces Dragon and is defeated by him, forcing Diaz to go underground after the SCPD comes after him. Meanwhile, the Huntress comes to Star City to try to throw Lance off Dragon's tail. 4.'"Birds of Prey"-'Drake pursues Huntress in order to find out more info about Dragon. The team discovers Frank Bertinelli's daughter Helena is the Huntress. Helena reveals that she is looking for revenge against her father, who she blames for the murder of her fiancé, who according to Frank was gathering evidence against him to give FBI. Helena and Drake are abducted by Frank's right-hand man, Nick Salvati, in connection to the deaths; she reveals that she was the one gathering evidence and kills Salvati after learning he was the one who killed her fiancé. Helena reveals to Drake that the Richard Dragon who has based his operations in Star City is an impostor. In flashbacks, Helena was once in love and happily engaged to her fiancé Michael Staton, wanting to turn her father into the FBI she began to collect evidence for them, but once her father discovered this he mistook, Michael, as being the one who was trying to turn him in and had him killed. In anger and grief, Helena eventually went to a man named Richard Dragon in Alberta, Canada, to train with him. She decided to use her skills to take down her father's criminal empire by killing people his closest associates and ultimately her father himself. 5. '"Who are You?"-'Pike and Hilton track a metahuman named Hannibal Bates, who can shape-shift into anyone he touches. Bates takes Pike's shape and frames him for murder. Later, Bates knocks Diggle unconscious and assumes his form, but Lance realizes the truth and prevents Bates from killing Drake and Laurel. Bates manages to escape. Walter Jr. gets help from his father Queen Consolidated CEO Walter Steele to develop a serum to suppress Bates' power, allowing Diggle to defeat him and clear Pike's name. Iris reconciles with Eddie, who reveals his cooperation with the Flash. Bates is taken to Iron Heights only to be sold to Richard Dragon by Warden Gregory Wolfe. 6.'"The Ghost Initiative (Part-One)"-'Diggle rescues Temple Fugate, a criminal from Gotham City on the run from the Batman, from a black ops assassination ordered by F.B.I. Special Agent Samanda Watson. Invoking the Ghost Initiative, Agent Watson captures criminals Caitlin Snow, Ben Turner, Digger Harkness, Harleen Quinzel, Joseph Wilson, and Shay Lamden. Their mission is to break into Slabside and recover a thumb-drive in Fugate's cane. While in Watson's employ, Fugate copied information on the F.B.I. to make it public knowledge. She forces compliance by threatening to detonate nano-bombs implanted in their necks. Draco, who believes it's a bluff, walks out on Watson and is killed as an example to the others. The five are sent to Star City, where Billy Tockman has been hired by Watson to give them arms, equipment, and a place to stay, Turner repeatedly clashes with Harkness as the latter does not respect his leadership of the group. To get to Slabside, Harleen breaks into a doll store and begins trashing it until she is caught by Pike and Hilton. At Slabside, hit man Constantine Drakon harasses Harleen and ends up lashing out by attempting to shoot him with a stolen gun, only to fail in doing so due to Drakon's bulletproof prison cell. This distraction allows the others to infiltrate Slabside in disguises. Joseph causes an explosion, putting the prison on Yellow Alert; Lamden suggests playing the previous day's footage to keep both Watson and the olice from noticing them. Despite some in-fighting, the team manages to get to the storage room, where they find Harley's mallet and Fugate's cane, however they find the latter empty. Diggle then arrives without backup due to noticing that the footage showed employees who had that day off, fighting the squad until Joseph pins him during an explosion; Joseph later emerges with Diggle's gun strap as his trophy. However, they then notice Caitlin is missing. It turns out Caitlin was tasked by Watson to kill Fugate, which was the true purpose of the mission; however, he reveals Watson can't kill him with a nano bomb for the very same reason she wants him dead: because he knows how to defuse it. The rest of the task force find her and Fugate outside the Medical Facility; they agree to help Fugate escape if he can defuse the bombs. Unfortunately, Constantine Drakon also manages to escape as Harley's attack weakened his cell. 7.'"The Ghost Initiative(Part-Two)"-'Fugate hooks the squad up to the electro shock machine, minus Black Spider as he wishes to stand guard. At the same time, a dazed Diggle wanders around and is found by Constantine Drakkon, who sneaks up to shoot him. Fugate turns on the machine as Watson calls for an update; seeing the bombs' signals fading and learning of the squad's betrayal, she activates them. Harley, Bronze Tiger, Boomerang and Frost survive, but King Shark's head explodes due to his thick skin blocking the electricity; oddly so does Diggle's before Drakkon can shoot him. Fugate begins laughing as the squad hasn't figured out that "Joseph Wilson" is Diggle; revealing himself, Diggle demands to know why the squad is in Slabside, only for Constantine Drakkon to arrive and start shooting at everyone. Harley manages to sweet-talk Constantine Drakkon into siding with her, and Bronze Tiger manages to "out-crazy" Drakkon to scare him away. It's then revealed Drakkon had hidden the dirty bomb in Harley's mallet, which he then activates. Drakkon broadcasts to Slabside, telling the S.C.P.D. that soon Star City will be destroyed; he releases the inmates as a distraction to allow him to escape. Bronze Tiger manages to escape in a helicopter, while Frost is presumably killed in the chaos by Brick, and Bronze Tiger and Captain Boomerang battle for who escapes in the helicopter, with Bronze Tiger tackling him out and leaving him to be arrested. Drakkon and Bronze Tiger fight. Badly beaten, Bronze Tiger manages to pin Drakkon to the inside of the helicopter as it crashes to the ground. Lance later confronts Watson over the incident, which resulted in Fugate escaping again. Watson vows that her units will catch him next time, but Lance then warns her to discontinue the Ghost Initiative. Watson arrogantly dismisses his warning and taunts that they never found Constantine Drakon's body. Drakon is later on recruited by Richard Dragon to join his 'Longbow Hunters', a group that consists of Cyrus Broderick, Red Dart, Hannibal Bates, and Cecil 'the Count' Adams. 8. '"Vendetta"-'Frank Bertinelli runs a business in the Star City Docks with a shady underside, in which sometimes ships would appear on his docking manifest but never actually arrive and sometimes, they would arrive but never end up on the docking manifest, all the while evading the IRS through christening ships if they checked in. These included a Panam-X. Richard Dragon arrives with Brick and Red Dart to Frank's office where Red Dart and Brick kill all of the guards. Dragon demands ownership of all of the Bertinelli family's assets only for Frank to refuse. Dragon gives him 48 hours to make a decision while threatening the life of Helena, whom he believes attends Columbia University in New York City. Meanwhile, Dinah decides to teach Helena that there is justice outside of revenge after witnessing her try to kill the head of the Triad. Pike expresses his disapproval, but to no avail. She dresses as a purple vigilante and the duo has another man working for Frank arrested. Helena starts to buy into the idea, but backs out upon learning a criminal has been released on a technicality. Helena goes after the Triad, killing their leader. As a result, Chien and her men go after Frank, believing him to be responsible, but the team gets there in time to save Frank. Dinah also stops Helena from killing Frank, who is arrested; and she threatens to reveal his identity if he tries to come after her in the future. At a restaurant called Griffin's, Brick meets all of Bertinelli's lieutenants Mr. Turk, Mr. Clark, Mr. Huong, and Mr. Miatti, who are enraged at what he has done and they each want a large portion of his operations. When Brick announces to the mobsters that he will need a pen to write all of this down, he sends a signal to Richard Dragon who fires a rocket launcher into the penthouse. Brick's impervious hide allows him to survive, but the other crime lords are all dead. Because of this, the Longbow Hunters are now running the Bertinelli Crime Family and all of their legitimate as well as illegitimate businesses. 9.'"Canary Cry"-'Richard Dragon and the Longbow Hunters fill the vacuum left by Frank Bertinelli as Star City's criminal kingpin and has been committing several acts of murderer and theft. Helena, still continues her more extreme vision of justice and has been targeting Dragon also which often results in conflict with the S.C.P.D. Dinah and Lance are lambasted by Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo for deputizing Helena in the first place and reveals her identity to the world. Dragon encounters a woman named Black Siren, a meta-human with a sonic cry. Quickly sweet-talking her way up the chain of command Black Siren soon becomes Dragon’s right-hand woman. Dragon uses Black Siren to lure Lance into an underground tunnel but abandons her and sets off the explosives intent on killing them both. However they survive this and Black Siren is bent on revenge but knowing she cannot do it alone reluctantly allies with the S.C.P.D. and gives them everything on Dragon. Black Siren even informs Lance that Dragon has a mole in the S.C.P.D. While they wait for the means to find Dragon at the precinct, Black Siren makes everyone uncomfortable. The S.C.P.D. takes Dragon on at his warehouse and disrupts his operations as Diggle confronts him in a final fight and Dragon tells him he served in the League of Assassins, but Diggle emerges victorious with help from Drake. Black Siren tries to kill him but the team subdues her with a device developed by Walter Steele Jr and she is unmasked to be Miss Masters, a wealthy heiress who got her powers after the incident with the particle accelerator in Central City. Lance informs Pike, Hilton, Harper, Walter Jr., and Diggle about there being a traitor among them. 10.'"Betrayal"-'Drake has Broderick arrested for drug dealing and Commissioner Nudocerdo attempts to force Broderick's release claiming there was no warrant for his arrest only for Laurel to present him with one. Lance begins to suspect that Nudocerdo is the leak while Diggle conducts his own investigations. While going to a press conference, Lance surrenders to masked gunmen and taken hostage. Dragon introduces himself to Lance and the kidnapped politicians, demanding that Broderick be released with all charges dropped. A bent cop then beats up Lance when Lance offers leniency to Dragon if he lets them go. Lance is rescued by Dinah, however, they are both forced to abandon the hostages due to explosives. The team returns for the hostages and successfully rescues them. Lance and Drake tells the team about a bent cop assaulting him so because of this, he will go to Agent Watson for help despite everyone's objections. Martin Hurst, one of the clean cops who took part in Broderick's arrest, is visited by Dragon and Lucas Hilton. Hilton is revealed to be the mole and shoots him dead. 11.'"Everyone Has a Secret"-'Lance tells Watson of his suspicions that Nudocerdo is corrupt. Pike tells Lance that even though he is not the mole and that Nudocerdo has a file that blackmails him. Pike explains that he was threatened by a sergeant years ago to kill a rival mobster. Lieutenant Lance and Agent Watson question Nudocerdo's ex-partner P.Parks, where they get an address for a Triad bookmaker named Frank Chen. Lance and Watson arrive at a Chinese restaurant and find Chen and his bookmaking operations. When Chen denies any involvement, Watson threatens him, which prompts Chen to send his employees to kill them. They're saved by Pike, who realizes Parks lied to them. After nearly killing him, Parks reveals that Nudocerdo worked for Bertinelli but now for Dragon since Dragon overthrew him. Lance and Pike arrive at a farm owned by Nudocerdo. There, they find a couple, Jude (Dan Ziskie) and Marge (Becky Ann Baker) keeping the house. Lance and Pike claim to be inspectors for Nudocerdo but Jude and Marge open fire which ends with Jude being shot by Pike and Marge knocked unconscious. In the attic of the farm house, they discover Nudocerdo's daughter Mia (Nicholle Tom) locked up. When they question her, she reveals she killed Nudocerdo's wife years before. Lance then visits Nudocerdo in his office, threatening to expose his lies unless he erases Pike's history and tells him who the mole is. Nudocerdo agrees only with Pike's terms since ratting out the mole would endanger his life. Meanwhile, Diggle begins to tail Hilton thinking he killed someone. Diggle notices the smell of decomposing material coming from Hilton's car. he is embarrassed by Hilton when it is revealed to be a bag of his niece's diapers that Hilton had forgotten to throw away earlier. 12.'"The Longbow Hunters"-'Watson meets her superior demanding there be support from the F.B.I. in taking down Richard Dragon, however, her superior Agent Bell refuses to use resources against a low-level drug dealer and arrogantly dismisses Watson's claims that Dragon took over the Bertinelli Crime Family. The only way for Watson to prove it is with Pike's file, however, Lance refuses this. Dragon and the Longbow Hunters break into an off-site facility of A.R.G.U.S. where they stole prototype B-24, a high densitable renewable battery able to power an entire town. Later, Dragon and two of the Longbow Hunters attempted to raid a train to steal an energy weapon that could be used combined with the B-24. Watson, who is disobeying her boss, goes with Pike and Diggle to try to stop him. Dragon attacks Diggle with a flamethrower before getting into a fistfight with him. Although he was wounded by a knife-throw to the shoulder and Diggle had improved his skills, Dragon was able to beat him and escape with the weapon. This leaves Watson, Lance, Pike, and Diggle unable to do anything but watch Dragon and the Longbow Hunters escape. Later on, A.R.G.U.S. pulls strings with the F.B.I. to have Watson dismissed out of anger for Dragon escaping. 13.'"Fading Away"-'Lucas Hilton is shown on security camera working with Dragon to kill Hurst. When Diggle and Harper confront him, Hilton is killed by Dragon and it is revealed that the Hilton working with Dragon was Hannibal Bates, prompting Diggle to hunt down and brutally beat Bates. Lance, although hurt and upset by Hilton's death, suspends Diggle as punishment for nearly beating Bates to death. Meanwhile, Dragon goes to Bludhaven when he intends to join the Quadrant, a major organization that controls crime in the entire country. He expects having taken over Star City's entire underworld will be an achievement big enough to grant him a seat at the table. Dragon meets a Chinese accountant named Lau, an associate of the Quadrant. Lau has Dragon fulfill a task in order to prove her worth and meet the Quadrant: to locate Robert Baylor, one of the Quadrant's men, who is under FBI's custody. With help from Nudocerdo, Dragon learns that Baylor is actually cooperating with the FBI, and Lau requests him to capture the guy as an additional mission. Dragon reluctantly agrees, but as he delivers Baylor to Lau, the latter has both of them shot. Dragon survives due to a vest he was secretly wearing and returns to Lau's place, where he takes out his men. On his way to the Quadrant's meeting, Dragon tells Lau that what doesn't kill you make you stronger. Dragon has Lau storm in the restaurant where the meeting is taking place with enough C4 in his chest to take out many security guards at once. After killing some additional men, Dragon finally meets the Quadrant leaders (Eric Cartier, Lydia Cassamento, Dragos Ibanescu, and Harv Weston) face to face. Dragon offers them Star City in exchange for a seat at the table, but Weston is still unimpressed with Dragon's achievements and calls him a loser s well as a street thug. Dragon kills Weston. Despite this, Cartier is interested in his proposal. Having fulfilled his personal quest of becoming a crime lord, Dragon locates Jesse and brings him atop a building, where he burns him alive. In flashbacks, Dragon was raised in a church and tortured by Jessie who beat him, burned him, stole his food, and treated him like he was a worthless nobody. However, Jessie was also a child drug dealer when he was about to be busted he put all evidence on Ricardo and Diaz went to juvie for a crime he did not commit. While in juvie Diaz joined the Scorpions for protection and who taught to him to fight, thus starting his development to become a master martial artist. 14.'"Junior (Part-One)"-'Watson is revealed to have been working with the Midnight Lounge owner Billy Tockman against Dragon in hopes of getting her job back. Tockman betrays Watson by abducting her and takes her to Dragon. Watson begins asking questions that Dragon answers willingly. He tells Watson how his father taught him "Before money comes honor" and that's why he has been trying to takeover Star City. Confused, Watson asks who the man that called himself Richard Dragon was, and Diaz elaborates on his origin story of as a teenager, witnessing the S.C.P.D. storm his father's home and arrest him. Before that night he thought his father was invincible, yet he saw how the police exposed how soft he was, and wanted to do the same thing to them. After seeing how a man could stand shoulder to shoulder with men who could fly and space knights with green rings by making himself into something more, Diaz saw that he could do it too. Junior followed a trail of secrets and legends across the world until he found the League of Assassins. Diaz Trained under the original Richard Dragon until he murdered him and took his name as a sign of respect, and returned to Star City to show the city then country what real strength is. Lance and the S.C.P.D. arrive to rescue Watson. Diaz tells Lance that Watson is just a casualty of war and they are the kings, Lance agrees with this and asks that he lets Watson go, and so Diaz throws Watson through a window. 15.'"Junior(Part-Two)"-'Watson falls to her death while Lance and the S.C.P.D. continue to take on Diaz and his men. Diaz fights Lance telling him he can see all their weak points and strong points, and is able to disarm both foes and breaks Lance's gun after stabbing Diggle in the hand with a knife. Diaz proceeds to beat Lance senseless with very direct attacks keeping track of what he has done and what state Lance is in. Diaz explains to Lance how he's a disappointment, after how he changed himself into something better for revenge and it was an impostor who beat his father, then Lance was beat so easily by Junior with his bare hands. Lance then tells Diaz no matter how much he talks or how much money he throws around, he's nothing, just like all the other two-bit thugs, and the difference between Diaz and Lance, is that he's not alone. Diggle then pulls the knife from his hand and tosses it to Lance who stabs it through Juniors leg, telling him he severed the femoral artery and if he doesn't get medical attention he will die, to which Diaz replies "This isn't over". Diaz is then arrested as well as his men while everyone mourns that deaths of Samanda Watson and Lucas Hilton. Roy then goes to meet with a drug dealer to buy heroin from him in order to cope better with Hilton's death and the stresses of being a police officer. Season 2 1.'"Battle of The Vigilantes"-'Five months after the arrest of Ricardo Diaz Jr. and the Longbow Hunters, the S.C.P.D. are stronger as a unit than ever. Lieutenant Lance's team of Roy Harper, Dinah Drake, Frank Pike, Walter Steele Jr., and John Diggle have not worked together since Diaz's arrest, and have been reluctant to due to the death of Lucas Hilton. The team reassembles when there is a vigilante in Star City killing former inmates of the Slabside Maximum Prison. Meanwhile, Walter Jr.,Thea Queen, Moira Queen, and Walter Steele are excited when Walter's nephew James Olsen, hailed as Superman's pal, comes to Star City for a visit. Unknown to everyone except Walter Jr.,James is secretly a vigilante known as Guardian. Walter Jr. deduces that the vigilante, nicknamed by him as Chimera, targets the murderers who were released from Slabside. Pike and Dinah, who are hunting Guardian, learns of his identity from Walter Jr. when he tries to get them to back off from them. Chimera kidnaps Lance, psychiatrist Jarrett Parker, Moira, and Mayor Altman to reveal his identity as Peter Yorke (Ryan Jefferson Booth), the former guard. Yorke was fired for attempting to stab Inmate 4587 although he denies doing it. Upon being fired, Yorke turned to drinking.This drinking was to the point that he couldn't hold a job or even socialize with people. He finally lost his nerve telling Jenna that she does not understand about what happened to him and starts hitting her. Noah tries to stop Peter and Peter strikes him the face. Afterward, Yorke pulls back ashamed. His actions destroyed the last bit of trust his family had. This led to Jenna having him arrested and a restraining order put in place. Blaming police officers, doctors, the wealthy, and politicians for all the setbacks he had in his life, Yorke stole a Queen Consolidated exoskeleton. James arrives as Guardian and defeats Yorke. Afterwards, Lance still wants to hunt down Guardian and suspends Pike as well as Drake for letting him go.. 2.'"The Darkest Place"-'James continues protecting the people of Star City and tells Walter Jr. that he does not want to return to Metropolis due to wanting to escape Superman's shadow. Walter Jr. gets put in an awkward position since Lieutenant Lance puts out a warrant for Guardian's arrest. Pike and Dinah reassure Walter Jr. that they will keep Olson's secret. Olson, Pike, Dinah, and Walter Jr. target power plant owner Scott Morgan, who has been having his power company waste electricity in Metropolis, Star City, and Bludhaven, causing brownouts. As Guardian, Olsen organ to turn the company's daily wattage logs over to the police within six hours. Morgan tries to double cross James only for James to get the data and hand it over to the police while Morgan thought that Guardian died in the explosion. As Morgan is resting comfortably in his bed, a stranger quietly breaks into his home and injects him with a paralytic drug. Morgan wakes up in shock and asks the stranger what he wants before the latter slices his throat without any response, killing him. When Diggle and Roy show up to arrest Morgan, they find him dead. James decides to return to Metropolis. 3.'"Beasts of Prey"-'Dinah meets with the new coroner Stanley Dover and decides to go out on a date with him after Pike convinces her to. Diggle and Roy investigate an unsolved murder case. Upon Dover discovering a painting of a broken heart as the key evidence, Diggle realizes that the serial killer called "the Ogre" is responsible. Diggle then states that everyone who tried to investigate the Ogre lost their loved ones. It is revealed that the Ogre keeps his victims prisoner for some time, until he realizes she is not a fit for his desire, so he kills her. Roy gets into trouble when he tries to steal Thea Queen's purse to buy more heroin. Roy is eventually caught and Lance has Roy suspended after Thea decides to not press charges on him. Lance then forces Roy to go into rehab. Lance discovers that Nudocerdo had the case given to Diggle, but Diggle decides to continue the investigation, knowing the threat upon his ex-wife Lyla Michaels, a government agent. Lance promises Nudocerdo that he will face justice too. 4.'"Under the Knife"-'Laurel refuses to leave town. The "Ogre" calls Lance and makes his typical threat. Investigating the Ogre's first victim, Lance, Diggle, and Dinah identify the killer as Jason Skolimski, who illicitly inherited the fortune of a woman, whose butler is his father, who covered up the murder. Lance learns that Jason saw him with Felicity Smoak's mother Donna at a charity event some time prior, meaning she is the target. Jason approaches Donna at the Ball and takes her to his home, witnessed by Donna's daughter Felicity. Meanwhile, Thea becomes smitten with Roy after Roy saves her from a group of muggers. Roy gets injured and Thea pays for his treatments as well as giving him a kiss. 5.'"The Anvil or The Hammer"-'Jason holds Donna captive and forces her at knifepoint to choose his next victim. Diggle and Roy locate Jason's apartment, but he and Donna have already left for Noah Kuttler's hideout and Felicity reveals that Kuttler is her father. There, they find Kuttler dead, and Diggle kills Jason after a standoff. Meanwhile, Roy continues to be in the drug rehabilitation center with support from Thea. Laurel is pleased for Thea while Lance warns Roy that the Queens are trouble upon remembering how his daughter Sara fell in love with Oliver, which got them both killed. Laurel reassures her father that she no longer loves Oliver. 6.'"Dodger"-'Lance and the S.C.P.D. are informed by the F.B.I. of a jewel thief named "Dodger", who uses hostages tagged with bomb collars. Diggle encounters the Dodger, but is stunned by a bomb thrown by the thief, who gets away. To draw out the Dodger, Walter Jr. convinces his father Walter Steele, who is revealed to be dating Oliver and Thea's mother Moira, to donate antique jewels to an auction. It works; but when Dinah confronts the thief, he places a collar on her to ensure his getaway. Diggle manages to stop the Dodger and deactivate the collar. Meanwhile, Donna decides to take trauma counselling from Dr. Claire Temple after the death of her husband at the hands of The Ogre. Donna confronts Dinah to reveal she killed her husband. She then suffers a psychotic breakdown and proceeds to attempt to kill Dinah for stealing her Lance. Dinah manages to neutralize Donna in self-defense just as Lance and Dr. Temple arrive. Dinah is left confused of what just happened. 7.'"Salvation"-'Another vigilante appears in Star City and kidnaps one of the S.C.P.D.'s targets, a slumlord named Jubal Slade who had charges dropped against him because he was able to pay off the District Attorney. The new vigilante, who is identified as Joseph Falk, kills the slumlord over a live broadcast. The former kills several prosecutors the same way before going after Roy and Thea. Diggle finds out that Falk is using an abandoned subway car, and Diggle is able to catch the car and kill Falk. Before Falk dies, he warns Diggle that there will be other vigilantes inspired by him. Meanwhile, Lance and the team are called to a murder scene involving mutilated homeless children, with no blood visible. The murderer, soon to be nicknamed, the "Star City Slayer", becomes a top priority for the S.C.P.D. Thea tries to adjust with Walter dating her mother and this strains her relationship with Walter Steele Jr. However, Laurel convinces Thea to accept the fact that Walter Steele is dating Moira since it makes her happy and especially after loosing Oliver at the oil rig as well as her late husband Robert to cancer. 8.'"A Shock To Your System"-'A street urchin named Virgil Hawkins, (Jade Smith) uses his powers to stop the Scorpions from committing a crime. An impressed Lydia Cassamento forces Virgil to work for him or she will harm her sister Sharon, who is studying to be a doctor in National City. Cassmento gets targeted by a woman named Poison Ivy and the team discovers Cassamento worked with Ivy before Ivy decided to takeover her organization. Cassmento sends the remnants of her gang and Virgil to take down the Ivy which leads to an all out war in the city. Dinah has a battle against Poison Ivy once again, but Dinah lets her guard down and is defeated which leads to Ivy escaping. Diggle takes down members of the Scorpions, and tells Virgil that he should make a better choice not to throw his life away, since he believes that Virgil is meant to do better things in life. Diggle and Virgil defeat the last few members of the gang, as Diggle arrests Cassamento. Lance persaudes Virgil to live a normal life as a teenager and returns him to Dakota, where he is from. Meanwhile, Nudocerdo is killed his bedroom by an unknown intruder. 9.'"Slabside"- Lance and the team learn from a cororner that Nudocerdo was injected with a a rare drug known as "Mivacurium" before his throat was slashed and goes to Slabside to consult with Dr. Jarrett Parker on the case knowing that Parker treated a patient named Nicholas Kotero, who injected that drug in people before killing them. Lance and Parker find that Warden Gregory Wolfe manipulated the records to show Kotero was locked in the hole when he was actually dead at the scene, killed similar to the other inmates. Lance, Diggle, and Dinah find that the inmates of Slabside are being attacked by Jack Gruber, who killed Kotero. Gruber escapes Slabside with his associate Aaron Danzig, after killing several guards and Dr. Lang. Once Lance is gone, Dr. Parker goes down to Level 2, an off the books facility of Slabside, to treat his other patient, Inmate 4587, who is revealed to be Oliver Queen, who survived the events of the oil rigs explosion. 10."Level Two"-'In prison, Oliver is tortured both psychologically and with the use of drugs and other electrical devices, with the intent of "reprogramming" his brain after stabbing and injuring several guards at an illegal fight club hosted by Daniel Brickwell to get there. Gruber and Danzig go on rampage through Gotham. Detective Pike promises Lieutenant Lance he will arrest Gruber within 24 hours. Dover learns Gruber is a former Mafia bank robber who was betrayed by Dragos Ibanescus. Pike and Drake put Ibanescus under protective custody to use as bait to attract Gruber to the precinct. Gruber and Danzig attack, but Pike thwarts them by shorting out Gruber's electrical apparatus with water. For living up to his end of the deal, Pike is reinstated by Lance as a detective. Dover is later on revealed to be Star City Slayer when he invites a homeless child living on the streets to his home for a meal and takes him to his kill room. 11. '"The Demon"-'After having seemingly been broken, Oliver is introduced to Level Two, a secret facility below Slabside, where inmates are kept in inhuman conditions and mostly experimented on. He discovers that Talia al Ghul is the Demon. He reluctantly teams up with Talia to plan an escape, however, he decides not to escape himself as part of a deal he made with someone to keep his family safe. After collecting evidence of what happened in Level Two, he asks Talia to deliver them to a man named Smith(Christopher Walken), thus causing the facility to be shut down and Oliver transferred back to Level Two. Smith comes to Oliver insulting his appearance and then having him released. In flashbacks, on the island of Lian Yu, Oliver works with a man named Yao Fei and his daughter Shado to prevent a man named Hackett from firing a missile at a Ferris Airways plane. Oliver and Shado manage to override the coordinates and destroy the missile. Afterward, Oliver kills Hackett when meeting with Smith, contracted Hackett to blow up the airplane. Oliver is revealed to have gained relative skill with bow. Oliver is about to kill Smith until several A.R.G.U.S. operatives outgun him and kill Shado as well as Yao Fei. In order to protect Thea and Moira, Oliver agrees to come work for Smith. 12.'"We Fall"-'When the Star City Slayer begins to attract a lot of publicity, Lance and his team investigates. James returns to Star City to help with the investigation feeling that it needs a hero and tells Walter Jr., Dinah, and Pike that he suspects that Tobias Church (Chad Coleman) is the culprit and attacks him as the Guardian when Church is with Sin, who has become a prostitute. Sin returns to her pimp. Richard has learned what has happened and decides that he must kill Sin before the S.C.P.D. comes gunning for him. But Sin evades Richard's attack and slices a tendon in his hand. Laurel confronts Star City comptroller, Harold Leeds. He demands to know why Leeds authorized the closure of the Star City Youth Center. Leeds tells him that it was closed in order to safeguard orphans from the recent Star Slayer murders.Later, Walter Steele buys the Star City Youth Center. One of the first new employees is former prostitute Sin. Sin tells James, who is doing a story on the purchase, and tells him that she knows he is Guardian and tells him that he is no Batman. Moira promises to get her a place to stay. Lance demands to know from Pike and Dinah who Guardian is, however, they refuse to tell him. Lance then fires them from the police force. Dinah goes to visit Dover for comfort when Dover is feeding the blood of the child he killed to a creature within a subtaranean glass cage. When Dinah visits Dover, Dover drugs her. 13. '"Stanley Dover (Part-One)"-'The team begins to suspect that Stanley is the Star City Slayer and try to find Dinah upon learning that she is missing. Diggle finds a suspicious picture of the shipping container where Stanley's mother was alleged to be killed. Diggle has an unfriendly encounter with Pike, the two men are at odds with each other due to Pike's involvement with Guardian. Lance's replacement, Lieutenant James Cameron (Michael Chiklis), arrives to takeover the Star City Slayer investigation, making Lance be demoted to sergeant. Dover tells Dinah his origin: ''Dover and his wife Marge lived in the suburbs where they enjoyed life as a cheerful, wholesome, church-going couple. The rising popularity of Satanism however, lured them away from the church and they began participating in various occult rituals. While Marge enjoyed them merely for the sex orgies, Stanley was captivated by the Satanic lust for power. The time eventually came when Marge became pregnant, and she no longer wished to be part of the cult following. Stanley was elated by the news of his wife's pregnancy, but upset that she wanted to abandon their new church. Dover wanted to use the infant as a human sacrifice for the Great Beast in a bid to gain immortality. Marge was repulsed by her husband's desires and soon left him. Stanley then continued to research the occult seeking a means to summon the Great Beast. In 1968, he met Jason Blood who told him about the Magdalene Grimoire. Dover learned that the book was in possession of a notorious Magus named Roderick Burgess. Tracking Roderick down, Dover learned he was dead and stole the book during a party from Burgess' son Alexander. Dover then kills a homeless child in front of Dinah despite Dinah begging him not to do that. Diggle becomes furious upon there being no leads until he is confronted by his old friend John Constantine, who is here to warn him about Dover. 14. "Stanley Dover (Part-Two)"-'''Dover continues to tell Dinah his story: ''years later, Dover found a tome called the Magdalene Grimoire which told of a Beast With No Name, a low-level demon that Stanley felt he could summon and control. As he grew older, he had children and ultimately a grandchild also named Stanley. Stanley Sr. would bring the infant Stanley to his demonic invocations in an effort to summon and bind the demon to Earth, but with no avail. What he never realized was, was that the Monster did appear on Earth, but was bonded to the younger Stanley, not the older one. It was only a year ago, that Dover learned that his grandson had bonded with the Monster and so he abducted him and began committing horrible child murders in the hopes of luring the Monster out of hiding. ''Constantine tells everyone how when Dinah was killed by Kotero, Diggle got him to revive her without a soul. Constantine & the S.C.P.D. try to get into Stanley's house only for them to not succeed because of the Blood Seal. However, Quentin is the only one able to get through which surprises Constantine since anyone related to Dinah by blood can get through. Dover summons a horde of monsters to take on the S.C.P.D. only for Olsen to intervene as Guardian. Dinah manages to get free to take down Stanley. All the demons vanish, except for Spot, young Stanley's demonic childhood Monster friend. Spot sends the demons back to hell and reunites with little Stanley. Spot then kills the older Stanley by eating him. Lance allows Guardian to leave the scene for his assistance. Diggle starts to wonder if Lance and Dinah are related which is why he secretly does a blood test with help from Walter Jr. Diggle becomes shocked to discover Dinah is Lance's biological wife even though Lance's actual wife is deceased. Season 3 1."Legacy"-'Weeks after the death of Stanley Dover, Diggle has been avoiding Dinah while Quentin tries to regain the public's trust upon it becoming their knowledge that the Star City Slayer was one of them. At a city conference, the new police commissioner tries to fight Mayor Dansforth on her plans to have a military contracting firm led by Ted Gaynor to operate as a police force in Star City. Diggle battles Lonnie Machin with the S.C.P.D. A vigilante turns up and tries to assist him. Diggle then arrests the vigilante. Walter Jr. gives Diggle details on the vigilante being Rene Ramirez, otherwise known as Wild Dog. Lance makes there be an Anti-Vigilante policy due to not wanting to make Star City like Gotham. At a location of some thugs, bent police officers kill two drug dealers and are then confronted by a new villain, Tobias Church. Tobias then kills one of the bent cops. While having dinner with Laurel at a restaurant, Lance surrenders to masked gunmen and taken hostage in order to avoid the public being put in harm's way. Laurel goes to Walter Jr. to get information on her father's whereabouts. Tobias introduces himself to the kidnapped politicians and Lance. Dinah dons a black costume, a stick, and a mask to go rescue Lance. A bent cop is beating Lance up until Dinah saves him. Lance admits to Dinah that she reminds him of his late wife and becomes shocked when Dinah is revealed to have a superhuman sonic scream. Due to explosives they have to abandon the hostages. Back in the precinct, Lance admits to Dinah that he is willing to arrest vigilantes, but not when they are helping the S.C.P.D. Dinah convinces the reluctant Lance to let her help as Black Siren. Lance and his army of honest cops returns for the hostages and successfully rescues them with help from Black Siren. Lance gives Dinah an ultimatum: be a vigilante or a police officer, but not both. Church (Chad Coleman) is later on meeting with Perdita Zytle and Phil Baker (Bruce Boxleiter) discussing their plans to takeover Star City. 2. '"Broken Hearts"-'Carrie Cutter begins targeting high profile couples due to a heartbreak she has suffered from recently. Diggle does some research on Star City: Colonel Jeb Star founded the territory of '''F'ort Plymouth in the year 1797. In the early half of the 19th century, Fort Plymouth grew into a prosperous trading community luring prospectors all the way from Canada to ply their trades. With the establishment of the continental railroad system in the 1860s, Fort Plymouth developed into a thriving cattle town with large ranches, slaughterhouses, and stockyards. 1897 was the year of the "Great Fire". It earned this appellation when a stockyard smokehouse was set ablaze, burning most of Fort Plymouth to the ground. Developers and architects rebuilt the city into a living symbol of modernism and named it after it's founding father, Jeb Star. Aside from that, there was a vigilante called Black Canary who would protect Star City and would always rescue a young Quentin Lance, who was the male-damsel in distress. What makes it interesting is that Dinah looks exactly like that vigilante and Quentin's late wife. When Quentin and the team encounter Carrie, who calls herself Cupid, Quentin becomes shocked realizing that there is an older version of Carrie who was his fiance. Diggle, who has been seeing Lila, convinces her to hold a fake wedding to catch Carrie. The plan works and she is captured by Dinah. As the team are going to a diner to process all of this, they meet a man named Rip Hunter, who explains that Dinah and Carrie are not from this timeline, which confuses the team even more. 3."Vertigo"-'Rip explains that Dinah and the younger Carrie are anachronisms as after they was born in the 1960s she became time displaced at an orphanage in the 1980s. Rip takes Dinah to meet her parents Richard and Mary Drake. Afterwards, Dinah learns that Laurel and Sara have now started to fade away from the timeline. Meanwhile, as Werner Zytle is preparing a new drug supply of Vertigo but is interrupted when Perdita arrives and performs a hostile takeover revealing that for months now she has been secretly studying the Vertigo drug trade and turning his men against him. Killing Werner, Perdita takes command of the drug trade and renames herself "Countess Vertigo". Launching a drug operation, the Countess, begins killing various members of the competition in order to recruit new drug manufactures to produce a new type of vertigo. The S.C.P.D. intercedes where Diggle fires a bullet directly at the Countess but it misses her to his shock. As the S.C.P.D. begins to attack her enforcers, Diggle confronts in hand-to-hand combat where she is able to gain advantage against both of them because they keep missing their attacks; the Countess explains that she was in the particle accelerator explosion in Central City studying abroad from her country and that whatever it did makes it difficult for people to hit her. Lance confused asking what is going on, Walter Jr. on the communication link explains that the Countess is sending a signal into their brains where she is disrupts things such muscle control, focus, vision, etc; all qualities that are link to a person's aim. The Countess then escapes but not before injecting Lance with a modified version of a Vertigo drug where he is forced to face his problems in contrast to what most people taking drugs for which to escape their problems. Brought back to his precinct, Quentin experiences hallucinations of all his issues: the death of his wife and daughter. Lance later wakens from his psychedelic experience and is assigned by his superiors to see Annie Greene the psychiatrist. As the S.C.P.D. tries to stop the Countess, her plan is revealed as her new version of Vertigo has nano-trackers in them so anyone who partakes in Vertigo drugs she will quickly know the location of all her buyers allowing her to blackmail those with money and influence for her own benefit to increase her criminal empire further; the S.C.P.D. later arrests her but she secretly continues her drug operation from prison, reassuring Church and Baker that it's not over. After some major reluctance, Dinah eventually realizes that she has to go back to the 1960s so that her daughter and granddaughters can be born. Before she leaves Dinah resigns from the police department, says goodbye to her team and in particular thanks Lance for not turning her in. She tells the team she was proud to be a part of the S.C.P.D. and loves how strong and kickass her granddaughters are. After Rip takes Dinah and Carrie back to the 1980s and Quentin tells him of how he met as well as worked with Dinah as Black Canary when Dinah was a coroner working at the precinct. Lance then goes to his office to look at old photograph of Dinah holding Sara and Laurel as babies. 4. '"Jim Corrigan"-'''Mayor Dansforth arranges to have Amertek CEO Phil Baker provide free medical care for Star City's disenfranchised at a special clinic. Pike discovers that Baker is working with Church, but he also notices a mystical creature following them around with ghostly white skin and a green cloak. After informing Lance of what he's seen, the team discovers that this is the ghost of Jim Corrigan (Ben McKenzie), former Star City police officer who was murdered by a group of thugs led by Monte Fisk who drowned him in a swamp. Corrigan reveals his soul left his body and went on to the afterlife. Instead of going into Heaven, his spirit refused to pass into the afterlife, and his rage was heard by the archangel Michael, who bonded his spirit to the spirit of God's vengeance, the Spectre. He was condemned to return to Earth to punish wrongdoings.As the Spectre, Jim Corrigan returned to the mortal plane as a partial human, where he proceeded to rain his vengeance on Gat Benson and his accomplices. In the process however, his fiancée, Clarice Winston, was mortally wounded. Using his newfound power, he was able to return Clarice to life, but later ended their relationship in order to spare her any further pain. He also broke off with his partner, and became more of a lone agent, trying to distance himself from his mortal ties, although he retained his job on the police force. Corrigan explains to the team that although he has gotten his revenge on Fisk and the men who killed him, his mission is "far from over". Lance and the team agree to let Spectre assist them in protecting the city which is why he stops an arms shipment that Church and Baker are supervising. 5."The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak"-'Lance goes to A.R.G.U.S. to meet with Director Smith to discuss Peter Yorke. Smith reveals to Lance that Peter Yorke was fired upon attempting to stab Inmate 4587 who was an undercover government operative sent to investigate Jarrett Parker. A cyber terrorist takes control of the computers at A.R.G.U.S. and appears on them accusing Smith of corruption and intents to get payback for his wrongful imprisonment. Several A.R.G.U.S. agents then turn out to be working for the cyber terrorist and kill several other agents and Lyla is fatally shot, but Lance intervenes and stops them from killing her. Lyla is then taken to a hospital in National City for extensive surgeries. Smith tells Lance to head home and let A.R.G.U.S. handle the crisis. However, Lance decides to get back to work at his precinct only to find Felicity Smoak waiting for him. Felicity confesses that she designed the virus five years earlier, and that it is unstoppable. The cyber terrorist is revealed to be Felicity's ex-boyfriend Cooper Sheldon, who kidnaps both her and Donna. Using Donna as leverage, Cooper forces Felicity to divert a set of armored vehicles, carrying newly minted money, to their location. She secretly uses Donna's smart watch to also contact Lance, who sends Diggle, Roy, Pike, and the rest of the S.C.P.D. to stop Cooper and his team. Felicity reconciles with Donna while Lance goes to Slabside to blame Yorke for making Star City dangerous, by pointing out that him becoming a vigilante created monsters only for Yorke to blame Inmate 4587. Unknown to Quentin, Oliver is seen watching him leave Slabside. Season 4 1.'"The Beginning..."-'Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen, missing and presumed dead after a violent terrorist attack at the Queen family oil rig, is discovered on a remote Pacific island called Lian Yu. Oliver is welcomed home to Star City by his mother Moira, stepfather Walter Steele, stepbrother Walter Jr., butler Eddie, young sister Thea, and his best friend Tommy Merlyn, but they sense he has changed. Oliver displays a lot of maturity unlike in the previous timeline where he approves of Moira's relationship with Walter. He tries to reconcile with his former girlfriend, Laurel, whom he cheated on with her sister Sara only for Laurel to still be angry at him. In his room, Oliver meets Mar Novu the Monitor, who reveals that he sent him back in time to give him another chance at life and warns him that there will not be another. Oliver, who is still angry at Mar Novu for sending him back to his years of suffering,agrees to it. Laurel brings a civil suit against millionaire Martin Somers, who is also one of Oliver's targets, for taking part in drug trades with the Chinese Triad that ultimately led to the death of a young woman's father. Oliver remembers how Laurel was previously killed by the Triad assassin Chien Na Wei and goes to Laurel's apartment as the hooded vigilante. The S.C.P.D. begins to contemplate whether they should accept the vigilante as a friend or foe. Oliver goes to an abandoned Queen Consolidated warehouse to set up his lair, however, he encounters someone he has not seen in years: Cisco Ramon, who vibes himself to Oliver's lair asking him one question: "what the hell did you do?" 2.'"To Our Deaths and Beyond"-'''Oliver tells Cisco what happened to him after the incident with Mar Novu and they both decide to prevent disastorous things from happening. Cisco wants to undo Harrison Wells causing the particle accelerator to explode, however, Oliver refuses by reminding Cisco that he, Wells, and himself need Barry Allen to become the Flash to deal with Eobard Thawne, the speedster from the future known as Reverse-Flash. Cisco reluctantly agrees to it with the intention of using the particle accelerator explosion as an excuse to how he gained his powers. Oliver then asks Cisco to make him a hidden compartment in his penthouse to store his suit and design a better Green Arrow costume for him, which Cisco hapilly agrees to. Oliver decides to look into the death of two police officers and the team discovers they were killed by members of the Anti-Crime Initiative. Oliver and the S.C.P.D. try to stop the corrupt officers led by Sergeant Liza Warner, who kidnaps Diggle in an attempt to have access to the drug disposal warehouse. Liza attempts to kill Oliver only for Diggle to convince him to surrender. Later, Diggle, being accepting of Oliver, asks to help him in his crusade upon recognizing him under the hood, which he agrees to. Cisco finishes doing with Oliver asked and gives him a domino mask to hide his face. With help from Cisco and Diggle, Oliver broadcasts a message to the people of the Star City: vowing to be a beacon of hope and calling himself the Green Arrow since everyone in the S.C.P.D. started calling him 'The Hood'. Category:Arrow Category:Green Arrow Category:CW Category:Cw Category:Live Action